hazbinhotelfandomcom-20200213-history
Alastor
Alastor is the infamous and powerful entity known as 'The Radio Demon' and a main character in Hazbin Hotel. He assists Charlie in her endeavors. Appearance Alastor is tall and very thin, has tanned skin, (but when manifesting his power, its color will turn into grey and pale) sharp yellowed teeth, and short red and black tufts of hair/fur resembling deer ears. He has two small black antlers, which can grow in his demonic form. He has red in his sclera and a brighter red for the iris of the eyes, his pupils are black which can change into radio dials in his Radio Demon form. He always keeps a wide smile on his face. Alastor wears a bright red dress shirt with two black marks that cross each other, underneath a pinstriped dark red coat along with burgundy dress pants, bow tie with a bright red knot, and black shoes. He has a burgundy/black oval-shaped monocle over his right eye, he also wears burgundy gloves with bright red marks showing where his nails and knuckles are. He carries a cane with a vintage style microphone attached to it. Personality Alastor is always smiling and acts polite. The reason he never stops smiling is that he believes it shows power and dominance. If a rival were to frown then he would see them as weak. He is said to be narcissistic, not seeing many people quite up to his level. However, that does not make him reckless, as it's been said that despite being extremely powerful, Alastor is fully aware that there are other demons and entities that rival him in terms of power, as such he is wary around such demons for they could potentially harm him if he is not careful. He also seems to have a moral compass, but it's "not normal". Alastor has been noted to be quite sadistic and to have masochistic tendencies. Background Alastor is a former radio host and southern serial killer. He is from New Orleans, Louisiana. He died in his early 30s. When he arrived in Hell, he possessed raw power which was never before seen in a human soul, and trampled powerful demons who've been in charge for centuries. He broadcasted this carnage on the radio for everyone to hear, and thus earned the nickname "Radio Demon". It was once stated that he was killed by being shot by a deer hunter, but this information is outdated. Relationships Charlie Alastor assists Charlie with her endeavors; it's currently unclear what their relationship is. They have a similar sense of humor. According to Vivziepop in her stream, Alastor thinks Charlie is funny, the same way how he thinks of Mimzy, and he likes talking with both of them. Angel Dust Angel is unaware of Alastor's reputation as the radio demon. They seem to not get along very well in Ashley's stream, but technically it's just voice actors playing with each other, so how would them, the actual characters themselves interact with each other in the show is not clear. Vaggie Vaggie is well aware of Alastor's reputation, upon Charlie first warning her the "Radio Demon" was at the door she insisted she shouldn't let him it. After Alastor lets himself in any way Vaggie is determined not to let him hurt anyone inside the Hotel, calling him a "Shitlord" and threatening him with a spear. She is distrustful of Alastor's intentions and exacerbated as Alastor continuously infuriates her with patronizing remarks. Husk Alastor and Husk are acquainted with one another. They have worked with each other in the past, as indicated by Husk's dialogue. Little is known about what they did together, though Husk reacts with animosity upon realizing Alastor summoned him back for one of his endeavors. Rosie On Twitter, Vivziepop stated that Alastor and Rosie's relationship is very similar to Jack and Mary's relationship in Mary Poppins Returns. Mimzy They're good friends. Vivziepop once stated that Mimzy is "head over heels in love" with Alastor, however that information may be outdated. It's also stated that they knew each other before Hell, but this information may also be outdated. Alastor finds her very amusing and also quite charming, and thinks she is very funny. Niffty Alastor and Nifty are acquainted with each other, as shown in the pilot. When asked if Alastor and Niffty knew each other before the hotel and what relationship they have, Vivziepop said that she can't really get into it a lot. Lucifer Alastor would kind of like him. According to Viv's #7 live stream, he would like Willy Wonka because he's a jerk, and then she said that Lucifer has a lot in common with Willy.(in stream's 2:13:04) More than that, Vivziepop and Dave said in Viv's #9 live stream(0:48:24) that Alastor is in no way would be afraid of Lucifer. They respect each other, and there's a mutual respect going on between them. Quotes *"Excuse my sudden visit, but I saw your fiasco on the picture show and I just couldn't resist. What a performance! Why I haven't been that entertained since the stock market crash of 1929, hahahah... so many orphans." (To Charlie) *"Dear, if I wanted to hurt anyone here, I would have done so already..." (To Vaggie) "You're never fully dressed without a smile" Gallery *Alastor/Gallery Trivia *From the Official Twitter: "He has grown into an all powerful tyrant who destroys anyone standing in the way of his cryptic goals." ** Alastor is not afraid of Lucifer. Instead, he actually kind of likes him, (according to Viv's #7 stream, Al would kinda like Willy Wonka, and Lucifer has a lot in common with Willy) and there's a mutual respect between them, there's no way Al would be intimidated by Lucifer, according to Viv's #9 stream. *Alastor is asexual. *Whenever he speaks, his voice sounds as though it is being spoken through a vacuum tube radio. Hence the title, 'Radio Demon'. *Alastor can be translated from ancient greek to spirit of revenge. *Alastor dislikes being touched, the person who attempts to do so will either be frightened (mostly by Alastor snapping his neck sideways) or injured. Touch initiated by him, however, is fine. *His microphone can talk and has its own voice actor. **His microphone is voiced by Dave Capdevielle, as Dave himself confirmed it on Ashley Nichols's HAZBIN HOTEL Animation Pt. 1 Ft. Dave Capdevielle and Micheal Kovach stream video and said that Alastor's microphone would have two lines in the That's Entertainment. ***Additionally, he also said that this may change in the future. *Contrary to the aesthetic, he does not know how to tap dance. *His favorite song is/would be "You're Never Fully Dressed Without a Smile". *Although Gabriel C. Brown is Alastor's singing voice, it has been shown on Ashley Nichols's Hazbin Hotel Cleanup/HuniCast Live Streams that his voice actor Edward Bosco is good at singing as Alastor himself. *Some speculate that during his life he practiced/had contact with Voodoo (which ties in with the presumption that he is from New Orleans), because in "Let's Misbehave", while threatening Vaggie, Voodoo symbols were floating on the screen. This could also be an artistic choice. *When asked whether or not Alastor is afraid of dogs, Vivziepop stated that she doesn't think he's afraid of dogs anymore, ''but he does still dislike them. **Viv mentioned in her Vivzie Streem #7 live stream that when she made Alastor, when he use to be just the deer, was afraid of dogs. And it's kind of for her that now he's no longer afraid of dogs, he just doesn't like them. And Viv also said that he doesn't like them because of the backstory reason that she can't get into, but she did confirm that it does have to do with how he died. *His room in the Hotel is odd - one half of it is classy, while the other half is a swamp (which also serves as the dining part of the room). *He loves the picture show. *Alastor's voice is easy to imitate/recreate. *When asked what Alastor's powers are, Vivziepop said that Alastor's powers are a lot of things that she can't even really say. She also said that she doesn't know all of Alastor's powers cause he's a secret. *According to Vivziepop, Alastor is a character that kind of keeps a lot of what he can do under wraps because he likes being unpredictable so it's one of those things where she feels like he sometimes will feign the inability to do something that he can actually do for a few reasons. *He delights in people failing. *His microphone is apart of him. *He can manifest and hide his mic whenever it's inconvenient. *He can speak some French. *When asked if Alastor has a deer tail, Vivziepop said that she doesn't know and decides to leave it ambiguous. *He can cook and loves to cook. *He doesn't dab canonically, but he does in fanart. *He can disappear. *He has two houses: one is a clean classy house, another is in a swamp made out of logs. *He was supposed to appear in ''Zoophobia's "Angels and Demons" arc. *He can play piano, furby organ (which he owns), violin, trumpet, and saxophone. *He is from the 30's. *His hobbies are playing instruments every so often, cooking, and pulling pranks. *He was a big theater person. *He would love horror, artsy, slow, creepy, and imagery movies. *He would love dry comedy. *When questioned on the topic during a stream, Viv had stated that Alastor likely wouldn't kill, or even grievously harm a child, but is not above disciplining one that irritates him. Although his casual remark of "so many orphans" during the pilot "That's Entertainment" may seem to suggest he enjoys seeing them suffer. *He is from New Orleans. *He doesn't mind being called his nickname "Al". *According to Vivziepop, she doesn't think Alastor is a big fan of sweet things. He instead likes bitter things such as meat. *He is a big foodie. *He, Vaggie, and Niffty are neat freaks. *He doesn't like the way he died. *Alastor is not the kind of killer that follows or chases people, because he has a weird ethical code against that. *He is younger than Baxter and Mimzy, but is older than Angel Dust, Niffty, Husk, Crymini, and Vaggie since he died in the 1930's in the year 1933. *He and Charlie can sing really well. *At MomoCon 2019, when asked by a fan if Alastor (indirectly referred to as the Radio Demon) is going to appear in a lot of most episodes, Vivziepop said that he's definitely apart of the main cast and that she feels like there's gonna be times where he's not around, but he's mostly around, and that she feels like he's a big source of conflict. Viv also said that Alastor will definitely show up a satisfying amount, but she feels like the main 3 focus are Angel, Charlie, and Vaggie. She also said that Alastor shows up quite a lot because he hangs around. Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Main characters Category:LGBT characters Category:Hero